All my Loving
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: "I'll send you all my loving to you" and then he has quickly walked down the stairs as she joined him as he was on the last steps towards the taxi she hugged him from behind... No flammings, thank you.


Well hello to all fans of _Class of the Titans_ like you see I created a **little** _Archie and Atlanta_ songfic which I find it quite sappy and I don't know why but in another way I think I failed this one I mean it's so small this fanfic; this songfic is a one shot (Obviously!). Please forgive me if it's short but this is the only idea I had in mind to suit a little with this songfic of my favourite couple _Archie and Atlanta_; anyhow I hope you will still enjoy this songfic of _Archie and Atlanta_.

The song's lyric (As you see that are in _italic_) **All my Loving** belongs to _The Beatles_; I do not own _Class of the Titans_ this show belongs to Brad GoodChild. :-D

* * *

><p><em>Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,<em>

_Tomorrow I'll miss you;_

_Remember I'll always be true,_

* * *

><p>A seventeen year old boy was planning to visit his older sister for a couple of weeks just as a seventeen year old female walks beside him as she asked "When are you coming back, I'll miss you" and then the boy looks into her eyes and says;<p>

"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you"

Then that's when she has closed her eyes and he kissed her on the lips with passion and he scented her strawberry lip-gloss that their ginger haired friend wanted her to try on and she was right his girlfriend needed to taste great. When they have completed their kiss the young boy licked his bottom lips as the girl giggled, she has placed a hand on her shoulder as they have stared into each other's eyes as they smiled.

* * *

><p><em>And then while I'm away,<em>

_I'll write home ev'ry day,_

_I'll send you all my loving to you._

* * *

><p>Then they have heard a taxi beep in front of the brownstone, then the young purple haired boy just smiled and told her that he will write to her every day and he also said;<p>

"I'll send you all my loving to you" and then he has quickly walked down the stairs as she joined him as he was on the last step towards the taxi she hugged him from behind as he smiled weakly at her angel face she wasn't their ginger haired girl but for him she was an _angel_. They have kissed on the lips for several seconds before the taxi driver honked at the boy and then he placed his suitcase as he did a blow kiss at the red headed girl as she gave him a deep blush.

* * *

><p><em>I'll pretend that I'm kissing<em>

_The lips I am missing_

_And hope that my dreams will come true._

* * *

><p>Then with a single wave the red headed girl has waved at him as he smiled back and did a little wave as the taxi started to move and as he gazed at the buildings that they were passing by and he gave a low sight as he wished he could've had used his motorcycle to stay with her a little longer but he couldn't because of his suitcase because it would probably fall off from it. He started to close his eyes for a moment before re-opening them and whispered slowly her name <em>Atlanta<em>.

Hours has passed as he started to daydream of Atlanta pressing her lips into his and while he day dreamed he moved his lips slowly as he was pretending to kiss someone invisible in the taxi as though Atlanta was there.

Meanwhile that the boy was on his way over to his sister's house Atlanta was in her room day dreaming of her boyfriend that had his lips over hers, someone was watching her as she pressed slowly moved her lips as though her boyfriend was here and yet when she has opened them she has seen the strongest of the team standing at her door with a face that he thinks that she's crazy but on the other hand she is picturing the purple haired boy in the door instead of the brawn being there. Smirking Atlanta now faced with reality that it wasn't him but one of her _male_ friends and has asked;

"Yes Herry what can I do for you?"

"Well- Never mind continue to day dream, giving a passion Archie that is- I think"

He then left as she chuckled to herself as she started to day dream of Archie one again…

Yet those words that Archie has told Atlanta were true he never forgot what he said to her as later on he created a poem and he titled it _All my Loving_ because he founded the song so unique and as the years has gone by _All my Loving_ was Archie and Atlanta's favourite poem that he has made at the age of seventeen, they have read that poem to their children and they also liked it.


End file.
